


Before I Say Good-bye

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Optimistic Future, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Nancy’s time at Canute has come to an end, and she spends one last night with Scott before she flies to Japan.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Scott Varnell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Before I Say Good-bye

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t a sad fic ahaha just want to say that. I thought the summary might be confusing so this is just for clarification. I’m not into writing sexy smut or at least probably not good at it. Either way, this be what it is. I hope you enjoy it. It’s a little bit silly a little bit hopefully sexy. It’s full of my love for them. 
> 
> Not betad. Proof read on my phone so expect typos.

Nancy hears Scott before she sees him. His bare feet pad against the carpet as he slips into the room only pausing to hand her a beer before sitting in the chair across from her. She looks at the bottle for a second then takes a drink. “You know this is illegal, right?”

“Didn’t stop you last night from drinking most of that bottle of wine,” Scott reminds her, and she smiles into the bottle’s lips. “So, this is it, huh? You’re out of Oklahoma by noon tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Nancy nods. “Japan. P.G. Krolmeister emailed me my plane ticket about an hour ago so I’m all checked in and ready to go.”

Scott grins. “Don’t miss exotic Oklahoma too much.” 

Nancy chuckles then sobers before taking a swig of her drink again. “This is the hard part. The part of me that usually chases the boys away.”

“I’m not a boy, Nancy,” Scott reminds her. She rolls her eyes, as if any of this information is new to her. He just shrugs before commenting, “How long are you usually gone anyway?”

“At least six months out of the year, maybe more depending on the case,” Nancy confesses. “This one for example. I’ve been in Canute for months.”

Scott smirks. “Thought that was because of me.”

Nancy laughs again then blushes slightly despite herself. It is because of him. They both know it, but she is not about to stroke his ego anymore than necessary. “Maybe,” is all she says.

He grins and just shakes his head. The beer bottle is at his lips as he considers something. Finally, he says, “Honestly, Nancy, four months with you is more than I’ve had with a woman for a long time. I think I can handle your absence.”

“If you want to try,” she answers slowly.

Scott nods. “Besides, you can just send me tasteful nudes from each of your cases.”

Nancy chokes on her drink, leaning forward with less than dignified hacks. “Tasteful nudes?” She snorts. “And what do I get in return? Untasteful ones?”

Scott cocks his head. “I’m sure I can figure something out.”

“Sure you can,” she shoots him a wicked grin. “Tell me, Scott, when you last sent nudes, how long did it take you to chisel it out on stone?”

A pillow collides with her head as she doubles over with laughter. His large body covers her, and he whispers in her ear, “That’s not funny.”

“That’s what you get for asking for tasteful nudes,” Nancy replies then holds up her hand with only the middle finger out. “This is the only pic you’re getting.”

“Not the sexiest way to tell me to go fuck my self but it’s a start,” Scott drops his head to her chest mouthing against her shirt. “I like your tits.”

Nancy lifts her eyebrows. “And what do you want me to say? I like your dick?”

Scott looks up with dark eyes. “Don’t have too. You screamed it at me last night.” Nancy’s jaw drops, and she slams the pillow against his head as Scott adds, chuckling, “And the night before that.”

Another pillow connects, and he lifts off her, running from the room. Nancy follows tossing more pillows as she chases him down the hallway. Scott catches a glimpse of her before ducking into his bedroom. Nancy rounds the corner, breathing heavily, and stares across his bed as Scott hides on the other side. 

“Do you want me to remind you of the time against the barn?” Scott teases. 

“Not if you don’t want last night to be it,” she narrows her eyes before racing around the side of the bed. Scott jumps on the bed, scrambling across, but Nancy expects this and dives onto the bed tackling him into the covers. They wrestle for several seconds. Scott has strength on Nancy, but she is faster, younger and slips from his grasps. She pins him underneath her grinning triumphantly. “I win.”

Scott lifts an eyebrow. “Maybe I like losing.”

She snorts but drops to plant a kiss on his lips. He pushes up, deepening it, and wraps his arms around her holding them tightly together. One hand finds its way into her hair while the other slides down to grasp her ass. Scott squeezes lightly, and Nancy rewards him with dragging her center slowly across his cock. He moans into her mouth before pulling back, whispering breathlessly. “Gonna need you naked soon.”

“I like the sound of that,” Nancy grins wickedly and leans up to pull her T-shirt off. Her hands circle behind her back to unclasp her bra and watches Scott’s reaction as it falls to the ground. “You said something about liking my tits?”

Scott reaches up and gropes them. His thumbs flick across her nipples. “They’re fucking perfect.”

“Good thing I like my breasts played with then,” she purrs, lowering to give him better access. 

“It’s why we work,” Scott mutters before engulfing a breast with his mouth. 

Nancy laughs freely. “So it’s up to my breasts to keep us together.” Scott’s answer is lost on her skin so Nancy merely smiles and runs her hand through his hair. 

Scott pushes her back suddenly, and she slides to her ass. He grabs at his own shirt, ripping it off, and Nancy admires him from where she sits. He is nowhere as toned as her ex (he is a football and basketball star after all.), but Nancy appreciates the way the years have touched Scott’s body. Scott may not be muscular, but he is strong and firm; she feels it each time he holds her. Her hands reach out and connect to his flesh. She slides down his chest and flicks her eyes up to look at him. Scott watches her as she touches him. There is a confidence in the way he holds himself that he did not have their first time together, and she welcomes the near smugness he shows her now.

“I love your tits too,” she tells him, trying her best to be sensual before bursting into laughter. 

“Shut up,” he mutters, pulling her into another bruising kiss. Nancy relaxes into his grip and holds on as he mouth and tongue dominate her. When he drops her on the mattress, he dives back tasting every part of her skin. As he gets to her jeans, he pulls them down her legs in two rough tugs before discarding them somewhere on the floor. Her panties follow after. 

“Oh, Scott, you’re so good,” slips from her tongue. She glances at him and pulls him back up for another kiss. “I need you to know that.”

Scott’s hand slides to her chin and tilts her head to look at him. “I do,” he says then kisses her hard. He is in control here, and Nancy loves how he focuses every bit of his desire on her. 

He slides back down and hungrily licks down her pussy before dipping in. Scott sucks and swirls his tongue as Nancy falls back with moans and curses. He adds a thumb to her clit and fingers inside her, and Nancy is coming with a cry. His tongue slides up her body collecting the sweat that has pooled on her skin. When he kisses her again, he mutters against her skin, “I love how you taste.”

“Good thing my buffet is always open,” Nancy replies smoothly, but she cannot miss the wince Scott makes. He drops his face into her chest with a thud. “What?”

“Honestly, Nancy, you are the worst at dirty talk,” Scott looks back at with a shake of his head. He grins wryly. “Probably your saving grace you didn’t talk much our first time.”

She leans in with a smirk. “Because I was too busy moaning over that  _ big _ dick of yours.”

Scott eyes shoot wide, her compliment hitting home. He sits up and gives her a dark look. Scott slides from the bed and drops his pants to the ground. Nancy watches eagerly as his boxers follow suit. She is not lying about their first time: Scott is  _ hung _ . When she gets her initial look, Nancy feels her heart pound. Scott is much bigger than her last boyfriend, and when he is done with her, Nancy does not believe she will ever be satisfied with anything less.

He lays beside her and looks up. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

She does not need to be asked twice. 

Nancy crawls and takes him in her mouth. It takes effort, but she manages to get most of him in. She squeezes what does not fit while bobbing up and down. Scott moans from behind her and encourages her onward with hands rubbing across her skin. She pulls up and mouths down the side of his cock stopping to take his balls in her mouth. When she glances up at him, he is coming apart just like she wants. 

Scott grabs her arm suddenly and shifts on the bed pulling her against him. “Gonna need to stop you if I’m getting inside you,” he huffs between ragged breaths. Nancy bites her lips and lays across the bed silently inviting him in. His hands plant beside her head, and he locks eyes with her. “I want you to feel me through your entire flight to Japan.”

“You better not let me down then,” she challenges back. 

Scott grunts and pulls back. Nancy watches as he aligns with her and holds still as he pushes in. Their first few times left her almost uncomfortably full, but she has gotten used to how it feels with him inside her. Her body burns lightly with the stretch, but she rejoices in the momentary bite that washes away with unbelievable pleasure. 

True to his word, Scott pounds almost mercilessly. He falls to lay face to face with her, and they share breathes as his hips move above her. Nancy moans into his mouth when his hand dips between them and flicks across her clit. “Don’t stop,” she forces out and arches up trying to meet him on each thrust. 

The air is filled with the sound of slapping skin. Scott murmurs something against her cheek, but she silences him with a rough kiss. She clings to him tightly, leaving her own bruising marks on his skin, and hums out her pleasure as his dick buries itself deep inside her. 

Her orgasm hits her suddenly, and she cries out with a strangled moan. Scott’s thumb rides back and forth on her clit as it tapers off. Nancy grabs his cheeks and kisses him, thoroughly exhausted, while he reaches his peak and comes inside her seconds later. 

“Oh, god,  _ Nancy _ ,” he grunts out moving his hips against her as he rides out his own orgasm. He slows with each thrust until he is resting still and heavy on her. Nancy wraps him closer relishing how it feels with him on top and inside her. She sighs and giggles, kissing him across his face. Three, four slow, long kisses and Scott pulls out gently. He reaches for his discarded t-shirt and wipes them down before collapsing beside her. His hands tangle into her hair, and they kiss lazily. “Mhmm, gonna miss this,” he says suddenly. “Terrible dirty talk and all.” 

Nancy laughs but echoes his sentiment with a quiet, “Me too.” More than she can tell him even. They have only been together for a few short months, but Nancy already feels the bubbling of deeper feelings threatening to spill out. She keeps them silent for now afraid to scare him away, but as her hand rubs against his cheek, she knows she loves him. “I’m just going to miss you altogether. I wish you could join me.”

Scott laughs, but she can tell he appreciates her words. “I’d get in your way. Trust me, it’d be a disaster.” He pecks her nose. “But, I’ll be here when you’re done with whatever Japan offers you.” 

“Promise?” Nancy asks softly. 

He holds out his pinky, and Nancy slides her finger around his. “Pinky promise, Nancy.”


End file.
